


Snippets of Love

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, For Katzkinder, Gen, Mild Language, Talking about Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Outside of the battlefield, life goes on.A collection of oneshots set during and after canon, based on some of the beautiful headcanons floating around in the fandom.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono & Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. The Coffee Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Katzkinder (on tumblr), who posted a bunch of cool Misono headcanons, several of which I want to turn into fanfiction because they're just so good! Thank you for posting them!  
> The original headcanon was about Misono disliking coffee because it's bitter, and I threw in Lily because I can't separate them, so it turned out very stupid and I'm sorry.

“You’ll need a bigger cup than that, Misono.”

Misono scoffs in response. 

“That’s the cup I always use.”

“For tea, yes,” Lily replies, leaning against the kitchen counter, nursing his own cup and being unbearably nosy as usual. “But seeing as you’re standing in front of the coffee machine I guess that’s not what you’re going for today.”

Misono moves as if to spin around and face him, but ultimately decides to stand his ground and keep firmly turned away from his vampire. 

“I don’t see the need for a bigger cup. The one you have is the same size.”

“But I drink my coffee black.”

“So? Who says that’s not what I want as well? I’ll have a standard black coffee in my standard size coffee cup, thank you very much.” 

Now Misono ever so slowly turns his head, one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed, dignified and defiant in equal parts. He grows a little every day, Lily thinks fondly. Soon he’ll leave his teenage years behind him. One day he’ll be as mature and grown-up as he pretends to be. 

But that day is not yet upon them, so Lily just smiles at him. “Almost like a real adult!” He cheerfully says, and Misono’s reverie is shattered in seconds as he spins around fully and sputters and snarls over his vampire’s giggles. 

“Shut it, Lily, or you’ll get this cup straight to your stupid face!” 

“That would be a shame. I’ve moisturized just this morning.”

“Maybe you should go and do some more of that before I have you moisturize with boiling hot coffee instead.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that!” Well-aware that his Eve has long left behind the habit of throwing things at him, Lily comes closer and drapes his arms over Misono’s shoulder when he turns away from him with a huff, back to the coffee machine. “We could have a nice coffee time together and discuss taxes and the stock market.” 

“You’re impossible!” Misono complains. “Why is it such a problem to you if I want to drink coffee? You’ve been doing it for centuries.”

Lily stills, before he gives his Eve’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze. He tries not to tease as much now that Misono is growing and maturing, but sometimes his habits still get the better of him. It’s good to be called out. 

“You’re right, of course,” he says, his voice as soft as he can muster, “I didn't mean to upset you. I was merely trying to suggest there’s no need to drink something you don’t enjoy to act like an adult. You are well on your way to become a very fine one already.”

He can tell Misono is calming down immediately, the tension in his shoulders melting away beneath warm hands. He even leans back against Lily a little bit. 

“I still want coffee,” He says, determination in his every word. 

“You should use a bigger cup, though.”

“We’re not starting this again.”

Lily sighs dramatically but doesn’t comment any further while Misono starts the coffee machine and it springs to life with a deep, satisfying purr. The scent of roasted coffee beans fills the air, and soon it comes pouring into Misono’s cup, filling it almost to the brim with dark, delicious, steaming hot coffee. 

Misono dislodges Lily to grab the cup, holding it in both hands to savour the heat. He gently blows at it before turning around to his vampire with a triumphant smile on his face.

“Cheers!” Lily tells him and clinks his own coffee cup against Misono’s. 

“Cheers,” Misono replies before taking a deep swallow of coffee. 

Lily ducks into his own cup because laughing would be really mean at this point. To his credit, Misono doesn’t react too much… at first. He pauses, his body becoming all stiff and rigid. His fingers tighten around the poor innocent coffee cup. His nose wrinkles in distaste - which is quite cute - but he keeps his expression from slipping with what Lily assumes is every ounce of the iron will he admires so much. 

Then he takes another sip and can’t hold it in any longer. His entire face scrunches up and he shudders violently. 

“Fuck,” He says. 

“Such language, Misono!” 

“It’s so damn  _ bitter _ .”

“Why, yes! That is the concept of black coffee!”

Misono throws him his most dangerous glare, though it is somewhat softened by the fact he’s still shaking. 

“How do you drink this?” He demands. 

Lily gives what knows to be a reassuring smile, the one he always uses whenever Misono encounters any kind of obstacle and grows frustrated and angry, because he’s well aware his wonderful but silly Eve will make disliking coffee out to be another personal weakness of his. 

“I had to practice a lot,” He confesses. “I’ll show you how I started.” 

He grabs a bigger cup - the biggest he can find, actually, much to Misono’s dismay - and fills it with the barely touched coffee. It’s maybe half full now, so when he tops it off with as much milk as he’s able to fit in in he can be sure the bitter taste is appropriately diluted. Then he adds sugar, spoonful after spoonful until it’s so much it’s barely even dissolving properly anymore. 

“Ta-da!” He proudly exclaims as he hands the concoction over to a resigned-looking Misono. “Now try! You’ll like it much better!” 

And as Misono takes what is a very careful sip this time - his face brightens the tiniest bit. 

“Thanks,” He says. “It really does.”

There’s actually something small resembling a smile in his expression now, and Lily feels very warm and proud about it. 

“Now whenever you want coffee you can add a little less milk and sugar,” He explains. “And one day you can drink it black. But you don’t have to, okay? Remember that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Misono mumbles and takes another sip. 

Of course they’re both well aware that this is not at all what Misono’s coffee habits will end up looking like. There’s no doubt he’ll try drinking his coffee all black again and again, before giving up after one or two swallows and dumping in as much milk and sugar as humanly possible. 

But for today they both pretend he’ll totally stick with Lily’s plan. They sit down at the kitchen table, have some cookies with their respective coffee, and enjoy each other’s company in silence for a few minutes. 

“So,” Lily finally says. “The stock market.”

Misono gives a long, suffering groan as he buries his face in his hands. 

“I will never understand how you can be so cool and reasonable one moment and then so childish and stupid the next.”

Lily takes it as a compliment. 


	2. Scraps of Our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on a headcanon from Katzkinder! The original idea was that Lily enjoys scrapbooking, which is very pure and adorable, and this is the garbage I've made of it. It's also a present for my lovely Kat, or Kahori_Katsushika here on AO3 (CHECK HER OUT), love you bby

“I must admit, Mahiru, big brother Kuro is right when he calls you a perfect housewife.” 

Mahiru would like to throw something at Lily, but he lacks both Misono’s skill at hurling books and hands free of a giant piping bag to try anyways. He swipes at him with his elbow, but Lily dances sideways to avoid him, giggling profusely. 

“Careful, careful! Don’t mess up your beautiful work!” 

“That’d be your fault, then,” Mahiru huffs, but he heeds the warning and goes back to piping little dollops of macaron batter onto the baking sheet in front of him. Lily comes back to peak over his shoulder, humming in approval. 

“Picture perfect little circles, Mahiru,” He praises him. “Almost as good as mine.” 

“Show-off,” Mahiru mutters, and then, a little louder, “I never took you for a baker.” 

“You learn a lot in a position like mine,” Lily explains. “I have served this family through times too tough to afford proper staff and adjusted my set of skills to include tasks like these. I am so happy you decided to trade recipes with me!” 

“I’ll teach you my curry recipe,” Mahiru decides as he squeezes the last bits of batter onto the sheet and puts the piping bag aside. “Now what?” 

“Slam it on the counter.” 

Mahiru doesn’t question this. He feels a little bad about dropping the metal tray on the beautiful unmarred marble countertop the Alicein mansion`s kitchen is equipped with, but Lily appears unconcerned and merely delivers a cheerful explanation on the importance of making sure the macarons don’t come out wonky and weird. 

“And now?” Mahiru wants to know once the slamming part is done, his ears still ringing. 

“We let them rest,” Lily tells him. “Then we bake them, and then we can start worrying about what to fill them with.”

“So we just wait?”

“An important part of baking just like any other! Normally I’d suggest we go and join our respective partners…” Lily pauses, and for a second they listen to the sound of Misono’s yelling drifting into the kitchen from the living room where there appears to be a very heated chess match taking place. 

“But they seem to be well-entertained. May I offer you a cup of tea to enjoy in my company instead?” 

A few minutes later they’ve been equipped with coffee and tea, and Lily tries clearing enough of the kitchen table for them to sit by. It’s a mess of paper and glue and stickers and various craft materials that have absolutely no business at all being in a kitchen, even one that’s as big as Mahiru’s entire apartment. 

“You should always have a clear kitchen table,” He chastises Lily. “It’s important to keep your workspace clean!” 

Lily laughs one of his quiet, polite laughs. 

“You’re right, of course. Though in my defense, this is what I was working on before you arrived. Please, take a seat!” 

Mahiru obeys, eyeing the pile of… stuff that Lily shuffled to the other end of the table with newfound curiosity. He grabs one of the papers closest to him. 

It’s a photo of a young man Mahiru doesn’t recognize. He’s wearing old-fashioned clothing, and grins broadly not at the camera but at the person behind it. 

“Who is this guy?” 

Lily doesn’t answer at once. He runs a hand through his hair as he takes a seat himself, looking at his craft project as though contemplating how to convey its complexity. Though his playful attitude melted away, his smile remains, not as radiant but no less happy. 

“This is big sister Freya’s previous Eve,” He finally says. “She recently went to her apple farm to collect photos and memorabilia of him, and gave them to me.”

“Why that?”

Lily sticks a hand into his craft pile and pulls out a book. It’s a very pretty photo album that someone painted tiny apples all over. The cover is decorated with another photograph of the same young man, this time with a woman in his arms. She wears her long, purple hair in a bun, and though her grim glare has been replaced with an unusually soft smile, Mahiru recognizes her at once. 

“She wants something to remember him by,” Lily tells him. “And she knows I make a habit of collecting memories of my Eves in albums like this, so she asked me to do the same for him.” 

“You’re into scrapbooking,” Mahiru says. Lily chuckles. 

“Yes, I guess that’s what one would call it today.” 

He sifts through what Mahiru now recognizes to be a small mountain of pictures and memories, gaze distant and thoughtful, either pondering mortality or which stickers to use for the next page. 

“I have pictures of all their important milestones,” He muses. “Of their first dates and how they bought their farm and the first basket of apples they harvested together and their wedding, of course. All of their birthdays and anniversaries. I even have some of his love letters to her. It’s an entire life in one book, isn’t that amazing?” 

Mahiru nods slowly. Lily has opened the book to a few pages he already finished, the title says “First attempts at apple pies” and has been painted by someone well-versed in calligraphy. It features a handwritten recipe for said apple pie, and numerous photos of a kitchen in utter chaos and Freya and her Eve covered in flour and with sticky apple fingers, laughing like they’re having the time of their lives. 

He catches himself thinking he’d like one for Kuro, for when he knows his vampire will be lonely again and need something to remember him by. 

Mahiru avoids talking about anything to do with the fact that one day he will not be there anymore when it’s with his Servamp. There’s no way around the fact that eventually he will be just this, a happy face captured in a photo, kept in an album on Kuro’s shelf. He fears what might become of his beloved vampire when this day comes, and eventually they will have to face it, but he keeps telling himself he’s only just a young adult, he has time. If he’s being honest with himself, it is for his sake too that he keeps silent about it. He could not bear speaking of something he knows will distress Kuro so greatly. 

With Lily, he does not have such reservations. Lily belongs to Misono and not with him; they are friends but there will always be a healthy distance between them that allows them to discuss topics too personal to bring up with their respective partners. 

“I’d like to have one for Kuro one day,” Mahiru hears himself say. 

Lily’s face softens. 

“Come with me,” He says, gets up and leaves the kitchen. Mahiru hurries after him, confused. 

“Where are we going?”

“To my room! I have something to show you.”

They climb up the staircase, still with the sounds of their partners’ intense game in the background, to where Mahiru has learned the rooms of the house’s inhabitants are. He knows Lily lives in the one right next to Misono’s, behind a white wooden door, but he has never actually been there. 

It is about what he expected. The room is chaos to his simplistic mind, yet chaos with a certain order and aesthetic to it. Lily’s room is littered with keepsakes and memorabilia, stuffed neatly onto shelves and carefully arranged on coffee tables and drawers. Everything from the sheets of his bed to the flower-print curtains to the soft rug on the floor is kept in pink and white, and there are butterflies in some form wherever he looks. 

In the far back he spots a shelf stuffed full of books that Lily leads Mahiru towards now, and as he comes closer, he sees every single one of them has a uniquely designed cover with little drawings on them. 

It’s centuries worth of scrapbooks. Mahiru realizes the knowledge before him and feels a little stab of awe. 

But Lily is not about to show him any of those, no doubts memories of his previous Eves. He reaches for the top shelf instead, where there are seven books in different colours, neatly lined up. 

“These are the books that tell the stories of my siblings and their current Eves,” He explains softly. His hand lingers on one that is a dark purple, but the album he pulls out is a bright orange and Mahiru immediately knows who it is about. 

“That’s why you keep taking so many photos,” He mumbles. 

“Indeed! You have me all figured out, my dear.”

Lily opens the book to a myriad of loose photos and other memorabilia, neatly filed between different pages. Mahiru recognizes several of them at once. There’s pictures of all his birthdays that passed since he met Kuro, with little colourful strips of wrapping paper that Lily must have somehow snuck off the gift table. There’s an entire stack of photos for the vacation to England they all took together last year, complete with flyers of shows they saw and the map Mahiru scribbled on to determine the quickest route from one site to another. Even mundane things like trips to the movies or nights out in restaurants are listed to be included and never forgotten again. 

Mahiru feels very warm all of a sudden and he thinks this is what immortality feels like. He will never truly be gone as long as there’s people willing to remember him like this. Part of him will stay alive in Lily’s work, a part that will find its place in Kuro’s life to fill the gap he’ll leave behind, and that is an incredibly comforting thought. 

“You are so good for Kuro,” Lily says softly. “I want you to be with him always, and though it is not much, this is my contribution.” 

“I love it,” Mahiru tells him earnestly. Lily’s grin turns bright and shiny. 

“I am so glad you approve! I shall include your curry recipe when you teach me,” He promises and looks back to his collection of pictures. “Of course, these are just photos of events that I was a part of. If you’d like to send me pictures of whatever else you do, I will gladly include them for you.”

“I’ll do that,” Mahiru promises. 

They go downstairs after that, where their macarons have hardened enough to bake, and then they stuff them with buttercream frosting. They carry them over to Misono and Kuro, who have by now ended their chess match in a tie. 

Lily snaps a selfie of all of them together, and Mahiru smiles, knowing where it will end up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Mahiru is hard and I know I don't do it very well yet, so all suggestions on how to do right by him are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day and will be used to fuel the creation of more fanfiction!


End file.
